An enclosed electrical switch, such as a safety switch or disconnect, may be shifted between open and closed conditions manually by the use of a handle at the exterior of the enclosure in which the switch is contained. The enclosed switch may also be shifted into the open condition automatically by the use of a shunt trip mechanism enclosed with the switch. The shunt trip mechanism may be connected with the switch by an operating mechanism that applies a spring bias to open the switch in response to an electrical fault condition detected by the shunt trip mechanism. The spring may first be charged in a stressed condition manually by movement of the handle. The shunt trip mechanism may then respond to the electrical fault condition by releasing the charged spring automatically in response to the electrical fault condition, and thereby permitting return deflection of the spring to open the switch automatically.